The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most
by Linz005
Summary: Basically this is a collection of Song fics. Each can be read individually or together. They all have different characters and pairings. For a full summary/ summary of each chapter look inside. No reviews make me sad...
1. The Brilliant Dance

Summary: Brian tries to get over Curt immediately following Curt's departure and their infamous studio fight.  
The Brilliant Dance So this is odd, the painful realization that all has gone wrong. And nobody cares at all, and nobody cares at all. So you buried all your lover's clothes And burned the letters lover wrote, But it doesn't make it any better, Does it make it any better? All of his life, Brian had felt as though he were looking in on his life from the outside. It wasn't his life to live, but someone else's. Maybe Maxwell Demon maybe someone completely unknown to Brian's conscious mind. Then, he saw Curt on that magical night. Brian had watched Curt's gleaming body and he knew as surely as the entire world would one day belong to him and his like that Curt would belong to him. But, he had seen the door slam after the biggest fight they had ever had. He couldn't let Curt have the final words. He was Brian Slade, he had to best him. He vaguely remembered yelling some biting remark about Curt's past, but that didn't matter now. Brian sat alone in the darkened studio while the tears fell. He wasn't really recording and no body else was around. He looked over letters he had written to Curt and letters Curt had written to him. They were all lies even those that he, himself had written. He held the shirt that Curt had carelessly left in the flat when he left. He closed his eyes for a long moment before striking a match. He threw it into a nearby trash can and tossed the letters and the shirt into the playful flames. Now would the pain stop? And the plaster dented from your fist in the hall Where you had your first kiss Reminds you that the memories will fade. So this is strange, our sidestepping Has come to be a brilliant dance Where nobody leads at all.  
Brian was done here. He didn't want to stay in this place anymore. He stepped into the hall. Only what seemed like moments ago, Curt and he had had it out. Curt's trademark tempered had flared and Brian was not one to sit by and listen to someone call him a "bitch queen." Curt nearly hit Brian, but settled for the wall instead (Author's note: I know that the screenplay says that Brian is bleeding, but this is my story and I love Curt too much to think that he would do that). Now that dent in the wall served only as a reminder of what had transpired in this place. Brian was failing to deal with the whole thing. He kept pretending that Curt would come back through that door and forgive him. He would take it all back. Brian would win. And the picture frames are facing down And the ringing from this empty sound Is deafening and keeping you from sleep. And breathing is a foreign task And thinking's just too much to ask And you're measuring your minutes By a clock that's blinking eights.  
Brian no longer slept. Maybe it was from the drugs and alcohol, which he now used to their full extent of intoxication. Maybe it was because if he closed his eyes all he saw was Curt against his darkened lids. He felt as though he was bleeding to death, but he couldn't die. Time seemed to stand still as he decayed. Brian felt like he was being asphyxiated by the memory of Curt. Everyday he found another object or belonging of Curt's that made him spiral further and further down. He didn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't sleep. He was void of everything, but Curt. It seemed so cruel and ironic that he was no more occupied by Curt than any of the time he had actually spent with him. This is incredible. Starving, insatiable, Yes, this is love for the first time. Well you'd like to think that you were invincible. Yeah well weren't we all once Before we lost for the first time. Well this is the last time.  
Brian had never been in love nor had he ever truly been loved not for who he was. Curt had seen him through all of his lies. Brian couldn't let this happen again. He had to be more careful. Somehow he had lost. For the first time in his life he had not come out on top. Someone had hurt him. He had broken through Brian's walls and Brian had liked it. But never again. 


	2. Screaming Infidelities

Summary: A reflection of Mandy, Curt and Brian's relationship in retrospect of their mutual break ups.  
Screaming Infidelities I'm missing your bed. I never sleep. Avoiding the spots Where we'd have to speak, And this bottle of beast Is taking me home.  
They had all felt the pull of their heart to another's. Now nothing was right. No one was where they had begun and for that they were not in a better place. Pain filled their days and their nights. Curt and Mandy had to leave the country to get away from Brian. Brian had to close himself off completely to everyone around him. You can't get hurt if no one is there to hurt you. They hadn't spoken to each other in months. Talking was an impossible task to ask of them. It would only end badly with more pain and hearts shattered into even smaller pieces. They remembered a far distant place where they all had felt safe and powerful. They were home in each other, but now they were strangers to one another. I'm cuddling close to blankets and sheets. You're not alone And you're not discreet. You make I know who's taking you home. I'm reading your note over again. There's not a word that I comprehend, Except when you sign it 'I love you always and forever.'  
They tried to keep themselves in the lime light. They tried to make sure that everyone including the one that they had loved knew where they were and who they were with. But when you're that high up there is only one direction to go. Broken promises and words that had seemed so sincere now only instilled bitter memories within their broken hearts. "I love you" means nothing when the one who says it brings on rage and maniacal measures. Curt, Mandy, and Brian had all grown-up more so in the time that they were together than in all the time preceding. As for now I'm gonna hear the saddest songs And sit alone and wonder how you're making out. But as for me I wish that I was anywhere with anyone making out. I'm missing your laugh, how did it break? And when did your eyes begin to look fake? I hope you're as happy as you're pretending.  
They liked to live within the lies because the lies were better than the truth. Acting like they were happy and that everything was fine had been easy when facing the alternative. Brian had suddenly become a different person. Or maybe it wasn't so sudden. Everyone was just so wrapped up in being themselves that they weren't. No one took notice of Brian's changing façade because they were too busy changing themselves. They lived in such a forged world that one more false person stirred barely a ripple. Now reality had set back into their lives. And it was grim. It was dark. It was lonely. I'm missing your bed. I never sleep. Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak, And this bottle of beast is taking me home. Your hair, it's everywhere. Screaming infidelities, Taking its wear.  
No matter where they went, no matter how much time had passed their mistakes continued to motivate their futures. They tried not to be connected to each other yet every where they turned they saw one another. 


	3. The Best Deceptions

Summary: Mandy watches as she loses Brian to his dreams which include Curt, but not her. Will she be better for it or forever trapped by her memories?  
The Best Deceptions I heard about your trip. I heard about your souvenirs. I heard about the cool breeze, In the cool nights, And the cool guys that you spent them with. Well, I guess is should have heard of that from you. I guess I should have heard of that from you .  
Mandy paced back and forth. Brian and Curt had been due home hours before. They were grown men and perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, but Brian was her husband. He should be with her. She heard the car pull up at long last. Everyone ran out to greet them, but Mandy stayed back. Knowing they were back was enough. She didn't want to jeopardize her image over this. When they entered the room, Mandy could already tell that everything was different. Brian had never actually said anything to her about how serious things were between he and Curt, but the look in his eyes said it all. That was the look he used to give her. Everyone was talking in hushed whispers about what had occurred on Brian's and Curt's trip. As Mandy got more and more of the details (whether they were fact or not), the more alone she felt. Don't you see, don't you see That the charade is over? And all the best deceptions And the clever cover story awards go to you. So kiss me hard 'cuz this will be that I let you. You will be back some day And this awkward kiss that tells of other people's lips Will be of service to keeping you away.  
After Curt had left, Brian dropped all pretenses. He no longer pretended to have a marriage to Mandy any where other than on paper. She needed it to end. Mandy needed to retake the reigns of her life and start over.  
"Brian, I'm leaving. I can't do this anymore. I need to leave." Brian looked hurt as if he never expected these words to come. He looked at her as if she was the bad guy. He looked at her with his brilliant eyes. He spoke no words, but kissed her as firm as he ever had. She had new resolve after that kiss. "All I taste on your lips and your skin is Curt anymore." She walked out. She knew that she could do this now. She could be strong and she could get by on her own. Mandy wasn't a foolish girl anymore. And she didn't need him anymore. She almost had herself completely convinced. I heard about your regrets. I heard that you were feeling sorry. I heard from someone that you wished You could set things right between us. Well I guess I should of heard of that from you. I guess I should of heard of that from you.  
She hadn't seen or heard a word from Brian in weeks. She had all the papers in order. All that was left for her to do was to give them to him. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to go there. Mandy thought she would just wait a few days. Then she saw Angel. They had been fairly close and now that everything had crashed Angel didn't care about Brian anymore.  
"Honestly, Mandy. He regretted letting you leave. You should go see him. Maybe you could fix whatever you had."  
He regretted what he had done. That didn't sound like Brian, but maybe when you're left with nothing anything seems better. She had to give him the papers anyway. It wasn't about seeing him. It was about ending it. Wasn't it? Don't you see, don't you see That the charade is over? And all the best deceptions And the clever cover story awards go to you. So kiss me hard 'cuz this will be that I let you. You will be back some day And this awkward kiss that screams of other people's lips Will be of service to keeping you away.  
Mandy built up her courage to go to Brian. She took the papers with her hoping that they would give her an excuse as to why she was there. Brian was so strung out on drugs that it seemed as though he wasn't even sure that she was there. Something about the way he looked lying there in that bed looking no better than a Curt had the day they found him in the club. A part of her heart wished that he would beg her to stay. Then Mandy would have the chance to tell him off or have him back. It seemed like a win-win situation. Then he seemed to attack her. She spared with him verbally for a while, but even in his current state there was still someone watching his back. Shannon stormed in and somehow Mandy was the one left again with no more girlish illusions of what could be or even what had been. I'm waiting for blood to flow to my fingers. I'll be alright when my hands get warm. Ignoring the phone. I'd rather say nothing. I'd rather you never heard my voice.  
She ran as far and as fast as she could. Brian watched through the cloud of cocaine. What had she thought this would accomplish? Everything had changed except for Brian. And that was the problem. What she had seen in Brian and the entire glam world didn't have the same appeal. She had to have a fresh start. Mandy had to outrun her past. She had a flat in London, but she knew that Brian would come looking for her there eventually. He would realize that everything was gone and not coming back so he would look to her. His empty promises would fill her mind and heart with more fantasies of how perfect things could be and how perfect things were. She was strong and always had been, but there was something about the timbre of his voice that made her forget her resolve. It made her forget her dreams. You're calling too late, Too late to be gracious And you do not warrant long goodbyes. You're calling too late. You're calling too late.  
Mandy had packed everything she had. She was going back to America though she hardly remembered what her life there had been before Brian. New York was large enough for her to lose herself in so that she could forget. As she took one more look around the flat she heard the phone ringing. She thought that it had already been shut off. She picked up the receiver and almost immediately she knew who it was just by his rhythmic breathing. She had spent many a night listening to that sound.  
"Mandy?" A voice finally spoke her name musically.  
"No, Brian. Goodbye." She set the receiver down and walked out the door. 


	4. This Ruined Puzzle

Summary: Brian spirals out of control amid illusions and final hopes upon Curt's departure when Curt fails to respond to Brian's unheard, final plea. Then he figures out what to do to get everything he ever wanted including Mr. Wild!! A/N: Hey guys, thanx again for reading. Anyway, for any Dashboard fans, you might notice that the line about "Does he ever get the girl?" is missing from this story. Well, it didn't fit the story and I thought this song was one of the best. So just pretend that's not part of the song. Now on with the fic. A/N2: Sorry one more little thing. The formatting always comes out weird I set it up one way but it never works (  
This Ruined Puzzle This ruined puzzle is beige With the pieces all face down So the placing goes slowly. The pictures of anything other than it's meant to be.  
  
How was it possible that Curt could be really gone? Had all of the things they said to each other been lies? If Curt loved him, he would have stayed. But Brian was alone wrapped in a purple haze from all the cocaine and alcohol. He wanted to numb himself. Brian always had hated to be hurt. Was Curt hurting too? Brian had held a picture in his mind of exactly what his life would be like when he had found fame. He wanted to transform the world, but now it seemed as if the world he had once despised was encompassing him from all sides. There was no escape, no end. Was this what it felt like to slowly have every last once of will and want to live to be pulled out of you? Where was Brian's divine vision now?  
  
But the hours they creep, The patterns repeat. Don't be concerned, You know I'll be fine on my own. I never said, "Don't go."  
  
Brian's mind spiraled with all the questions that we all asks are selves when we are left on our own. The what-if's. What if he had begged Curt to stay? He hadn't though. He hadn't even tried to make him stay. He thought that Curt would have come back to him by now. But instead time was at a stand still. Everyday he got up and did what Jerry told him that he had to do. None of it mattered. Why was he so worried about losing Curt? Brian was supposed to be the one who lived for one night stands and free love. Besides he had lived all the time before Curt alone. He would be fine. We'll maybe not fine, but he'd go on. Wouldn't he?  
  
I've written a note. It's pressed between pages That you've marked to find your way back.  
  
He wrote to Curt only once briefly. He sent it to him the day that he found out where Curt had gone. He had a new dream now. He dreamt that Curt would open that letter and read the words that Brian had filled the page with his whole heart. When Curt read it, he would remember how much he loved Brian and he would come back to him. They would spend a passionate night together that would make everything better and things would be the way they had been, the way they were supposed to be. Maybe Curt hadn't read it yet, but Brian knew he would one day when he needed Curt the most.  
  
But what if the pages stay pressed, The chapters unfinished, The stories to dull to unfold?  
  
Yet the thought tugged at Brian that that might not ever happen. This thought came to him when he was coming down from the large amounts of drugs. It was in this time that all the dreams and illusions seemed to be what they really were, impossible. He didn't think that he would ever see Curt again. In fact, in reality, Curt had not even opened the letter. He saw who it was from, though some part of him had already known, and he hid it away with no intention to ever look at it. Brian didn't know what would happen to him now. He wanted to end it all. He wanted to kill himself. No he wanted to kill Maxwell, the root of all his unhappiness.  
  
This basement's a coffin, I'm buried alive. I'll die in here just to be safe. I'll die in here just to be safe .  
He locked himself away in his rooms for hours. Brian would stare at his reflection and see Maxwell Demon looking back at him. He was suffocating by his own hand or at least what had been his hand once upon a time. If he died then everything would be alright. He would go out on top, a star or better a martyr. Brian wouldn't have to let the world know it was the loss of Curt that had driven him to the edge. He would be exalted for being the hero of all the little glitter boys and girls who had ended it all with such flair. He couldn't lose. It would be better this way.  
  
'Cause your gone I get nothing And you're off with barely a sigh. I never said "Good-bye."  
  
But Brian was too iron-willed to go out now. He wasn't finished with what he had started. He wanted to rise higher and be a bigger star. Curt wanted to leave Brian all alone with nothing. But where was it Curt's decision of what would become of Brian. He hadn't fought for Brian or for anything that had once been his he just left. Was this Curt's master plan? Take everything away from Brian and make him think that it was Brian's fault. What had he ever seen in Curt? He used him. That was supposed to be Brian's job, Brian's position. To make matters worse Curt didn't, in Brian's eyes, seem to care. It didn't tug at his heart the way it did to Brian's. Curt was just off with Jack (A/N I know that this happens after the assassination based on what they say on the German radio, but this is my fic so.).  
  
I've written a note. It's pressed between pages That you've marked To find your way back. I've written a note. It's pressed between pages That you'll read if you're so inclined. But the hours they creep, The patterns repeat.  
  
He had to do it. He had to kill Maxwell Demon. The rock and roll world's messiah would be crucified and to the world it would be a phenomenal display of Brian's omnipotent power. He would no longer be the embodiment of a messiah. He would be the god he was meant to be. And to one Curt Wild it would be the ultimate step to getting him back. Brian would give up everything for Curt while really getting everything he wanted. Fuck the damn note; fuck any silent plea he had ever made. Who the hell needed that when he was going to make the ultimate gesture? He would do it at his first show in England. Everyone would know.  
  
Don't be concerned, You know I'll be fine on my own. I never said, "Don't go."  
  
It didn't matter what had been said. Everything was going to be made right. 


	5. Saints and Sailors

Summary: So after the movie, Arthur and Curt hooked up in this little AU. But the past is totally coming between them. Now forgive me, but I always think that people make Arthur come off as being naïve and foolish especially when it comes to Curt (I may be guilty of this as well). So Arthur gets some balls and tells Curt off. But will that be the way it ends for these two?  
Saints and Sailors This is where I say I've had enough And no one should ever feel the way that I feel now. A walking open wound, a trophy display of bruises And I don't think that I'm getting any better.  
  
Curt was getting dressed after another passionate night with Arthur. He didn't like to still be there when Arthur woke up. But he turned over and looked at Curt. "You're leaving?" Curt didn't answer. "Of course you are. I don't think we should see each other any more. Not that we're really seeing each other now."  
"Don't say that. C'mon." Curt touched Arthur's face with his hand. "I."  
  
"Don't even say that. I can't stand to hear you say that again."  
"I love you."  
  
Waiting here with hopes the phone will ring And I'm thinking awful things And I'm pretty sure that few would notice. And this apartment is starving for an argument. Anything at all to break the silence.  
  
It was too quiet after Curt left. Arthur laid on his bed listening to the silence. He knew that Curt would be back that night. He always came back no matter what Arthur said to him. They lived off of their arguments. Arthur had always wanted Curt to come after them and find his true love with him. But even when he was making love to Arthur he was thinking of Brian and that hurt even more than it not meaning anything. The sad part was that Arthur hadn't cared for a long time. But now he wanted his life back.  
  
Wandering this house like I never wanted out And this is about as social as I get now. And I'm throwing away the letters that I am writing you 'Cuz they would never do. I would never do.  
  
Arthur felt almost the way he had felt when his father had berated him in his own house. Arthur hated that feeling. He wanted to tell Curt once and for all that everything was over. He had tried to write him a letter so that he wouldn't have to do it in person. That would have made it too real. But the letters never said what had to be said or justified what Curt had really meant to him. He wondered if he meant anything to Curt. It was over. It had to be.  
  
Waiting here with hopes the phone will ring And I'm thinking awful things And I'm pretty sure that few would notice. And this apartment is starving for an argument. Anything at all to break the silence.  
  
Curt arrived at nine o'clock that night just like every other night. He pretended as though this morning's argument hadn't even taken place. "Curt, I told you this morning that it was over."  
"Yes and then I told you that I loved you. I thought everything was fine."  
"No, because you don't love me. You love."  
"Don't even fucking say that name."  
"Brian."  
"Whatever believe what you want."  
"It's true. And I am sick of being your consolation prize. I won't be anymore. Go home, Curt. It's over."  
"No, it can't be over. I won't let it. C'mon, Arthur.We have a fucking wonderful thing going here. Everything has been going so well." He walked closer to Arthur with every word until he was eyelash close to him. He leaned over and kissed him, but Arthur pulled away.  
  
So don't be a liar Don't say that everything's working When everything's broken. And you smile like a saint But you curse like a sailor And your eyes say the jokes on me.  
  
Arthur walked over to the door and opened it. He stood there looking back at Curt. Curt walked over and stood in the door frame. "It could have worked ya know? It could." Arthur shook his head.  
"Maybe if we had met first. Maybe if Brian Slade didn't exist. But we didn't and he does." Curt looked at Arthur with the mischievous glint in his eye. He smiled and held his hand out to Arthur.  
"Well, then this is goodbye." Arthur took his hand, but Curt pulled him close and kissed him hotly. "Or is it?"  
  
But I'm not laughing, You're not leaving. Who do I think I am kidding?  
  
Of course it wasn't. 


	6. The Good Fight

Summary: Brian thinks about Maxwell Demon on that fateful night when he fakes his own death. It was the moment that changed his life and I don't think people delve into enough.  
The Good Fight Consider the odds, consider the obvious. The martyr is meaningless, The campaign has died.  
  
"Brian? Time." Brian looked up with large eyes. This was it. The moment he had been constructing since Curt left. Maxwell Demon would become a martyr and Brian would have some remnant of his old life. He took a deep breath and motioned for Shannon to follow as he walked out of the door. Maxwell Demon was as good as dead already.  
  
In the planning stages and the fallen faces Are the singular proof that it was ever alive. This purchased rebellion has been outbidded, Denounced and rescinded and left to die championless.  
  
No one was going to be victorious. That was the thought that pulled at the very back of Brian's mind. You can't go back home again. Brian could never just be Brian again. Glam was going to end and Brian would end it. An idol fallen was better than an idol worshipped in Brian's mind. It had been different when Curt was there. Curt hadn't expected him to be Maxwell. In fact he hated Maxwell. That made looking in the mirror even harder. To have to look at the object of someone's disgust especially when that was someone you loved so much.  
  
I begged you not to go. I begged you, I pleaded. Claimed you as my only hope And watched the floor as you retreated.  
  
Curt had left him for this fate. Left him to die. Brian hadn't asked or demanded that Curt leave. He was the one who had demanded in fact that he stay. It was the first and only time that he remembered Curt going against what he asked. He watched from the window. As he stood backstage now in this moment, that day seemed so vivid and the pain so real. Brian told himself that if he ever had had the chance he would have gone after him. He would have stopped. Not watch him storm off.  
  
Hope had sprung a perfect day, A perfect lie, A slowly crafted monologue conceding your defeat. This purchased rebellion has been outbidded, Denounced and rescinded and left to die championless  
  
Maxwell Demon had been the ultimate escape from a drab world. Brian couldn't take to look around at the sullen faces of youth so hopeless. He had yearned to make the world sparkle. Maxwell Demon appeared on the scene and changed everything. He was perfect. Perfect for everyone including Brian. But then there was Curt and he was more perfect, better. But by then the real Brian was so hard to find that he couldn't have Curt only Maxwell could and Curt didn't want him.  
  
I begged you not to go. I begged you, I pleaded. Claimed you as my only hope And watched the floor as you retreated.  
  
Brian took a long drag from the cigarette he had been handed and then sipped the wine. Shannon looked at him for a moment. "Maybe you shouldn't go through with this." (A/N This is based on a discussion I had in a group about who knew about the shooting.) Brian just smirked at her. "It's too late to turn back now."  
"No. You could cancel." He shook his head.  
"Please. I don't think you should do this." But Brian walked out onto the stage as the music began. Within moments a "shot" sent him flying across the stage.  
  
Does it comfort you to know you fought the good fight? Basking in your victory, Hollow and alone to boast your bitter bragging rights To anyone who'll listen. While you're left with nothing tangible to gain.  
  
And then it was over. While Brian laid on the stage "bleeding" he couldn't help, but smile. He had ended it before anyone else had. Did he know what was to follow? No, but for the moment everything was perfect. 


	7. Standard Lines

Summary: Following the events of the movie and Brian's Tommy Stone stage, Curt and Brian plan to meet with each other. Both have to deal with insecurities and their bitter memories of what passed between them.  
Standard Lines Which of the bold faced lies will we use? I hope that you're happy, You really deserve it, This will be the best for us both in the end.  
  
Curt looked at himself in the mirror. There was no one else that he would go to all this trouble for. Thoughts raced through his head, one right after another. What would he say to him? All the things that sprung to his head were inappropriate and unwarranted for Brian. "I love you" kept coming up for one thing and there was no way that he could say that. In the same respect he didn't want to say anything to horrible because he did still love him.  
Brian paced around his room looking as brilliant as ever. He kept thinking about Curt. Thoughts of him never stopped coming to him. He imagined that Curt had lover upon lover and was so happy to be rid of Brian. He hated him just for this possibility, but of course he really loved him. If he was happy then Brian would feign being happy for him, but a part of him would be happy for him. He always thought Curt deserved the world just not the same world as him.  
  
But your taste still lingers on my lips Like I just placed them upon yours And I starve for you. But this new diet's liquid And dulling to the senses. And it's crude, But it will do  
  
Curt stood looking ahead of him. There he was. Brian was closer than he had been in years. And it really was Brian not Maxwell Demon, not Tommy Stone just Brian Slade. Curt closed his eyes for a moment. He could remember the last time that he had touched those soft pouty lip, the last time he had held his body. Nothing had ever been vivid after that. Nothing compared to Brian. He had accepted his lot in life and lived it, but he always wondered if things would be better with Brian. Curt hadn't changed at least not in Brian's estimation. He was still like nothing Brian had ever seen before. He wanted to run over and grab him and not let him go this time, but he couldn't. That was impossible. Unless, Curt made the first move.  
  
Which of the standard lines will we use? I've been meaning to call you. I've just been so busy. We'll catch up soon. Let's make it a point to.  
  
"Hi." Brian said quietly.  
"Hey." Curt replied standing opposite him. Neither made a move closer to each other. Finally, Curt reluctantly leaned forward to give him an awkward hug that lasted less than a moment. "We should have done this sooner. You umm. Look good. How are you?"  
"I'm alright. You look good too. I was going to call you a million times and then."  
"You didn't. You were busy though being a."  
"Corporate sellout."  
"I was going to put it more nicely, but yeah." Curt smiled in spite of himself.  
"So what have you been up to?"  
"Nothing special." The conversation went back and forth with neither really saying anything. Curt finally decided he needed to end it. "Well, it was good to see you. I better go."  
"Goodbye." Brian wanted to kiss him, but couldn't bring himself too and just let him walk away.  
  
But your taste still lingers on my lips Like I just placed them upon yours And I starve for you. But this new diet's liquid And dulling to the senses. And it's crude, But it will do.  
  
Someone knocked on Curt's door late that night. Brian was standing on the other side. "I love you." Then he kissed him vehemently. Curt wrapped his hand around Brian's face.  
"This is better." 


End file.
